wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Opposite Day/Transcript
*'Becky': Okay, everybody, let's get it together! The food goes on the picnic table, Dad. Not much time before the guests arrive. *'Tim': I'm cooking as fast as I can! *'Becky': Got to get that teeter-totter set up, Mom. Chop, chop. *'Sally': Yes, teeter-totter! *'Becky': Right back at you, Bob. Good work. *'TJ': Becky, what's going on? *'Becky': I'm throwing at part, TJ. Not just any party I'm throwing an opposite day party. It's going to be huge. It's going to be spectacular. It's going to be an extravaganza! *'TJ': Opposite Day? *'Becky': You sound confused, so I will gladly explain. Opposite Day is a special where we do and say the opposite of what we normally do and say. Once the party begins, everything will be the opposite of what it normally is. See, on Opposite Day, that isn't a teeter-totter. Mom? *'Sally': Oh! Oh! Ooh, oh. It's a totter-teeter! *'Tim': And on Opposite Day, we at in reverse order. Ice Cream for dinner, meat loaf for dessert. *'TJ': Cool! *'Becky': But the best part of Opposite Day is how we all talk instead of asking for what you want and saying how you feel. On Opposite Day, you ask for what you don't want and say the opposite of how you feel. Ha, ha! (Hands TJ a invatation) Here. Read this. *'TJ': "You are not invited to the worst part ever-- Becky Botsford's Opposite Day Extravagnza." That sounds like the kind of party WordGirl might like. Could you imagine if she showed up? It won't happen. I can't even think about it. *'Becky': Well, I, for one, hope there's no crime today. In the entire city so WordGirl doesn't have to show up anywhere. Ah, Opposite Day. There's nothing better. Than an entire filled with antonyms. *'Narrator': Meanwhile out of the sea... ---- *'Nocan': I must find a new sail for my boat. Soon, soon. No, now! Nocan! *'Becky': Okay, everybody, listen up. ---- *'Becky': I need to say "I don't want Cotton Candy." See? I asked for the opposite and got what I wanted. if you make a mistake-- And say it with me-- There are... *'All': No Do-overs! *'Becky': Yes! And that's how things work on Opposite Day. Now, I'd like to offically kick off the festivities by wishing all of you a truly terrible afternoon. Opposite Day! *'All': Boo! Boo! Boo! *'Becky': That's the spirit, everyone! *'Jeremy': Ahh. *'Tim': Remember to save room for dessert. Ha, ha! Meat loaf for dessert! What's going on? ---- *'Violet': Ah! Hee, hee! I'm a terrible time on Opposite Day. How about you, Scoops? *'Scoops': I'm having fun at this party. *'Violet': So you mean you're actually having a bad time? *'Scoops': No. I meant this is a fun party. *'Violet': So it's not fun? *'Scoops': What? *'Violet': Oh! *'Scoops': Huh? *'Violet': What? *'Scoops': Okay, Violet... I'm not sure I understand how to play this game. I'm confused. *'Violet': It's easy. Just say the opposite of what you say. ---- *'Scoops': Oh, they're antoyms! *'Violet': Antoyms? *(Becky arrives) *'Becky': Did somebody say antoyms? *'Violet': Scoops did, and then I repeated it out of confusion. *'Becky': Well, let me help. ---- *'Becky': Since happy and sad are opposites, we call them antoyms? ---- *'Scoops': I'm having a terrible time! Yeah! *'Violet': Now you've got it. ---- *'Scoops': I'm having a miserable time on Opposite Day, and so aren't you! *'Becky': Ahh. Bob, you know, it's nice and then to relax with friends without being interrupted by some late-breaking crime report. *'Guy': This is a late-breaking crime report. *'Both': Aah! *'Guy': As I speak, there's a robbery taking place down at the City Museum. Someone has broken into the fancy sails made of rare and expensive fabrics exhibit. Oh, if only WordGirl would show up and save the day. *'Becky': Are you kidding me. Ah, let's just sneak out, fix this, and hopefully we won't miss much of the party. *'Scoops': Hey, you two, where are you not going? *'Becky': Don't follow me, Scoops. I've got to, um, buy more meat loaf. *'Scoops': If Becky wants us not to follow her, it means she actually does want us to follow her since it's Opposite Day. *'Becky': No, no, wait. I meant to say people follow me, everybody. See? That's what I meant. *'All': No do-overs! *'Scoops': Whoo! *'Girl': Awesome! Yeah! *'Scoops': Field Trip! *'Becky': Oh, brother. *'Guy': Aah! ---- *'Nocan': Heh, heh. ---- *'Scoops': Excuse me. I would not like to buy this can of super-cran cran a lot because it tastes terrible and is not delicious. *'Bill': Uh, fine, then. Don't buy it. *'Scoops': So here's a dollar. *'Bill': What's this for? *'Scoops': Just go ahead and don't ring me up. *'Bill': What is going on? Am I on a hidden camera show or something? *'Scoops': Ha, ha! You defintely are on a hiiden camera sh-- *'Becky': Ah, uh, sorry about that, sir. You're not on a hidden camera show. You see. We're having an Opposite Day Extravaganza. So we're saying the opposite of what we mean. And using lots of Antonyms. *'Bill': Oh. I know what antonym is. ---- *'Bill': But what's an extravagnza? That sounds like some sort of tropical fruit. ---- *'Bill': Not a tropical fruit. *'Becky': Not a tropical fruit. *'Bill': Well, you learn something new every day. Say, this Opposite Day Extravaganza is kind of fun. Let me try. The food I sell tastes terrible. And be sure to tell your parents about our high, high places. *'Becky': Ha. You've got it now. That's the spirit *'Man': We interrupt this shopping music for this important news story. The theft at the city museum continues while WordGirl is nowhere to be found. Where could shge probably be? And now more music to purchase cucumbers by. *'Becky': We're stuck. I can't change into WordGirl with all these people around. They'll see me! Call of the party? But it's so much fun. Oh, I guess you're right. There's no time for a party when there's crime to fight. Everybody, I have an announcement to make. I hereby declare Opposite Day to be over, done, finished. *'TJ': Over? *'Violet': Finished? *'Scoops': Wait a minute, everybody. It is Opposite Day and Becky says the party is over. That means the party is not over. Am I right? *'Violet': Then Opposite Day continues. Yeah! *'Girl': Yay! *'TJ': Whoo! *'Violet': Where are we not going, Becky? *'Becky': Ugh. I guess we're not going to the city museum. ---- *'Violet': That's Nocan the Contraian. He always does. The opposite of what people tell him to do. He loves antoyms. *'Scoops': Oh. So every day must be Opposite Day for Nocan. *'Nocan': I command you, you must leave me alone right now. *'TJ': He's playing the Opposite Day game, too. *'Nocan': What? *'Scoops': He told us to leave, so that means we should stick around. *'Nocan': No! No! Leave. I don't need your help. *'Violet': He needs our help. *'Nocan': No, I don't! Nocan needs no help folding this giant sail. *'Boy': Let's help him! *'Girl': Let's help him! *'Girl 2': This will be fun! *'Becky': Quick, while they're distracted. Word Up! *(Becky transform into WordGirl) *'WordGirl': Hold it right there, Nocan the Contrian! *'TJ': Wow. WordGirl! *'WordGirl': Nocan, prepare for battle. *'Nocan': WordGirl, help me. These tiny peasants keep doing the opposite or whatever I ask them to do. This Extravaganza is out of control! It's so annoying! Nocan can't take it anymore! *'WordGirl': Huh. That's funny because, you know, you do that-- You know, I don't know-- like, all the time! Looks like you're getting a taste of your own medicine. Huggy, the sail! *'Nocan': My sail! *'WordGirl': You really shouldn't go around breaking display cases and stealing things, Nocan. *'Nocan': But I'm only trying to fix my ship and sail home. Just help Nocan get rid of these pesky pleasants. *'WordGirl': If I tell you how to get rid of them. Do you promise top leave the city and head back across the sea? *'Nocan': Yes! Yes! Right away! *'WordGirl': Okay, what you have to do is... (Whispers Indistinctly) *'Nocan': Oh. Hmm, I'll try it. Ahem. Pleasants, please help Nocan, uh, at once! Nocan needs you to stand, um, very close to him right away. *'Scoops': Okay, Mr. Contarian, we'll leave you alone. *'TJ': All you had to do was ask. *'WordGirl': Well, that was easy. Now it's time for you to head home, Nocan. *'Nocan': Yes! Ha! Ha! Home. (Sighs) Hmm, actually, Nocan can't head back to Land of Contraria until he finds a new sail for his ship. *'WordGirl': Hmm, a new sail. For your ship, you say? *'Nocan': Nooo-whoa-caaan! *'The Narrator': So you used the trampoline as a replacement sail. Good thinking. *'WordGirl': Thanks. And there's only one thing left to do. Okay, everybody, time to not head back to Becky's house. You don't have an Opposite Day Extraganza to finish. *'Kids': (Speaking Excitedly) *'Girl': Alright! Yeah! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes